<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Working Titles by shelbs_on_ao3_how_do_you_write</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701883">Working Titles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelbs_on_ao3_how_do_you_write/pseuds/shelbs_on_ao3_how_do_you_write'>shelbs_on_ao3_how_do_you_write</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Rating May Change</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:34:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelbs_on_ao3_how_do_you_write/pseuds/shelbs_on_ao3_how_do_you_write</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's return to patrolling is interrupted by an urgent call from Captain Rogers and Mr. Stark. Peter knew it meant he was getting pulled back in. But, after watching Mr. Stark's laborious recovery following the dramatic showdown with Thanos, Peter knew he couldn't say no to the man. Not that he really would have before, anyways. An old friend of Stark's is in trouble, taken in an attempt to get bribery money out of Stark Enterprises. In a world reeling from the Blip, the scattered and recovering Avengers can't respond to every small threat, but Peter and Steve can see how deeply Tony feels about this situation in particular. Peter's involvement in this reconnaissance and infiltration effort may just be to offer Tony whatever help he can, but when he meets the mystery boy taken prisoner, will that be all Peter gets involved for?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Working Titles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          Peter had been through enough. At least, he certainly thought so. He would never say it out loud of course, but he was looking forward to a little rest. He would never in a million years willingly admit that, for fear of sounding ungrateful. Those who lost family in the Blip only for them to seep back into existence five years later… if anyone could rest, it would be them. Those who Peter knew were injured in the dramatic final battle with Thanos could rest.</p><p>          Peter didn’t fit into these categories. He had no memory of the last five years, no trauma.</p><p>          He remembered Titan. He remembered dust. He remembered fear. He remembered the stress in Mr. Stark's eyes. Then, darkness. Lots and lots of darkness. In the dramatic accumulation with Thanos outside the Avenger's Compound, the combined weight of billions of deaths and billions of people who had lost themselves to grieving those deaths was finally released. Peter didn't necessarily have time to stop and think about his next move, much less wrap his mind around the concept of him dying... </p><p>         Spider-Man had helped Tony Stark in Germany, The Avengers (and the Guardians, if that Quill man was to be trusted) against Thanos, Peter had died. Then he - and Spider-Man - had come back and fought Thanos again, for the last time. He knew Natasha Romanofff had died, he saw how it broke something in Agent Barton. He watched Mrs. Potts say goodbye to Tony, luckily, he was also able to witness the longwinded but well appreciated recovery of Mr. Stark in the months that followed. </p><p>         He had done his part. Peter was reunited with May, Ned, and MJ. Spider-Man had done his best to serve as an honorable field-promoted member of the Avengers. </p><p>         <em>No rest for the wicked. </em></p><p>Again, Peter understood that comparatively, he had made off incredibly easily and millions of people had it worse. But that didn't change the fact that he was tired. Peter Parker was exhausted. More than just the after war fatigue he had become used to after years of patrolling Queens and following Mr. Stark around. He was tired to the bone, maybe further, if that was even possible. Even Peter's head was tired. </p><p>         Maybe it was his insistence on emulating the stubbornness he had seen in Uncle Ben. Maybe it was the guilt that he had made it out so easily. Maybe it was a sense of duty he felt to Mr. Stark as his mentor and Captain America as his childhood hero. Whatever it was, Peter redirected his web mid-swing when he heat Karen's urgent callout. Landing crouched on a rooftop, Peter watched the man he had been tailing get away. </p><p>         "This better be good, Karen." It was just petty theft after all. The scare the man had received after attempting to take the purse right off of a women's arm only to find himself face to face with a newly adorned Spider-Man would likely be deterrent enough.</p><p>         "Incoming joint call from Captain Steve Rogers and Tony Stark." Peter stood, all thoughts of the fleeing thief gone from his mind.</p><p>         "Both of them?" He sighed, this was likely more than just Mr. Stark checking in on Peter's 'patrolling' habits. "Put them through, please." Mentally preparing himself for bad news and an urgent call to fight, Peter reoriented himself before swinging in the direction of Stark Tower. Or was it Avengers Tower now.</p><p>         "Kid, we've got a situation." While that statement could have come from either of Peter's supposed 'stand in father-figures', the tense, measured, militaristic tone alluded to the fear Captain Rogers had a habit of hiding. Or at least trying to hide.</p><p>         "Really Cap'?" Came Mr. Stark's lilted voice, less stern but still attempting to sound calm. "That's what you lead with? No 'Hey, Underoos. How's it swinging?'' Peter thought he heard a quiet scoff at that. Possibly followed by a face palm. Having spent a considerable amount of time with the two of them, Peter felt confident he could recognize that sound pretty well. </p><p>         "Mr. Stark, Captain Rogers, I'm heading to the Tower now. Mind filling me in?" Peter knew cutting short any - mostly well-natured - bickering was necessary if he wanted to know what he would be facing any time soon. Karen helpfully told Peter he was less than four minutes from the Tower. </p><p>         "Happy'll be waiting for you there Pete. He'll take you to the Compound, this 'outing' might have to be a little more under-the-radar than our skyscraper in Midtown." Some of the fear seemed to have lessened in Mr. Stark's voice, Peter knew he was putting himself in his 'Iron Man' mindset. Peter still didn't know if he should be grateful because that meant Mr. Stark had a plan, or frightened because it meant they were facing something <em>the </em>Tony Stark felt the need to plan for. He set his jaw, pulling himself through the city more quickly now that he had a directive. The Tower was in sight now. </p><p>         "I'll be there soon." They hung up. </p><p>              </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>